Modern Mythology
by Vic Powell
Summary: What do the gods do when bored? Take on the lives of humans of course! Follow Artemis, Apollo, and Hermes at school, Hades at the funeral home, and Aphrodite the model! What else could happen for hilarious adventures, a dating game Zeus is on?
1. Chapter 1

In the 21st century, there is a mansion that stands alone on a vast and beautiful plot of land in Greece. A raised plateau where mist always seemed to be rising or falling and parties could be constantly heard. There was an elaborate driveway which no car ever went up or down, but horses instead emerged and returned. Upon these horses rode the elite people of society, all named after the gods of ancient Greece, or so the rumors go.

The gossip is not completely wrong; the people who enter and leave the mansion share the names with the Greek gods, but not because of their similarities. It is because they _are_ the ancient Greek gods.

Zeus, the owner of the mansion now, lives with his wife Hera in the master suite. His two brothers, Poseidon and Hades, live in their own respective quarters, Hades to the left and northwest room of the dining room, Poseidon to the right and northeast. In the hallway that brings one to the room of Hades, another hall forms that leads to the room of the female goddesses. Aphrodite, Athena, and Artemis all share this room together. In the hallway that goes to Poseidon's room, one branch of hallway goes further back and directly east. This is the room of Hephaestus, where he may smith in peace. The hallway that has both Poseidon's and Hephaestus's rooms also has one more room, to the southeast. Apollo and Hermes share this room, for they are good friends and enjoy having this arrangement. Ares also stays in their room, but more often than not he is involved in designing the newest video game and rarely leaves his section.

Every morning the eleven deities rise and come together for a meal. Usually the younger deities go out and sometimes attend school, but only for a few years at a time so as not to arouse suspicion. They never attend the same school twice. The older deities go and enjoy the city life, often partying all morning at the bar Dionysus built decades ago and still runs.

This is where we start our story, on a normal, typical, sunny morning.

Zeus slowly crept back into the bed he shared with his lovely wife just as the sun was rising on a lovely end of summer day, thinking that he had not made a sound when he had left or one when he came back. He inched the sheets up and slid into bed, smiling fondly at his wife and gently caressing her cheek. He started when he saw that she was glaring at him, lips pursed.

"You went out again to fool around with a mortal, didn't you, you fiend!" Hera was not very quiet, no matter what the hour when it came to her husband's philandering with the local women. Her beautiful chocolate colored hair was tied up in a braid that fell over her hip, her form nude and covered only by a sheet.

Zeus cringed when he realized that at breakfast everyone would be able to mock him for being caught cheating once again by his jealous wife. With long silver tresses tied at the nape of his neck, a long beard, muscular form, and golden bands around his upper arms, it was no mystery why the women fell for him, but why he was not satisfied with his lovely wife was the better gossip by far.

In Hades's room, the god was just thinking of going to bed when he heard his brother's wife howling with anger. Hades, who worked as an undertaker when he was not with his half-year wife Persephone- who still detested him after all this time- was crowned with exceedingly long raven colored hair, gray tinted flesh, a sunken face, and a lithe form that was often garbed in black button down shirts and matching slacks with steel-rimmed glasses on the end of his nose. His room had no windows, the walls black, the floor a matching color, his bed a coffin; but there were candles around at all times in case he had a visitor that gave the space an eerie but almost welcoming glow.

Getting up to join the family for breakfast, he swept his hands through his hair and began down his dark hallway, feet making no sound. On his way, he ran into the sprightly Artemis, who seemed quite angry once again.

"That blasted Aphrodite," she started, hands curling into fists, "always hogging our bathroom in the morning and killing us all with the stench of her perfume! She has no respect for the fact that I have to get up and go to school! Oh, good morning Uncle Hades!"

Artemis, sweet and friendly to her favorite uncle, gave his cheek a kiss and joined him in his walk to the dining hall. She was dressed in the uniform that her school made her wear, which happened to be a knee-length black skirt, a white blouse, gray vest, and loafers with knee-high socks. Her hair seemed to forever change from brown to gold, and there was a quiver of arrows slung across her shoulder, her silver bow in her hands. There was a powerful and fast looking dog chasing after her heels and jumping back right before he caught up to them, to which neither Artemis or Hades paid any attention.

"Good morning, dear child," Hades smiled at Artemis, a very rare thing for him, but something he bestowed upon his favorite niece. He gave her head a little pat, then opened the door for the dining hall for her. Artemis entered and took her seat, seeing that Apollo had been up practicing his archery as well, for his golden bow and quiver of arrows was on his seat, and he sat staring at the door which lead to Zeus and Hera's room.

Hades sat next to Artemis, who sat next to Apollo, then both looked at the door as well.

"How long have they been at it?"

"Well, I only came in a few minutes ago, to hear Aunt Hera wishing she had never married Father once again." Apollo sighed, then played with a spoon, swirling it around his coffee and making it bubble with heat. His golden locks fell into his pale face, pure yellow eyes fixating on his sister as he smiled, wearing the male uniform for their school, a white button down shirt, black slacks, gray vest, and loafers.

Artemis and Apollo, twin godlings who were almost identical, were born from one of Zeus's affairs. Instead of calling Hera their mother or step-mother, they simply referred to her as Aunt. Hera had never quite adjusted to it, but she had to make due with what she could get. She would not, however, allow their birth mother, Leto, to enter the mansion, still feeling very sore about what had happened between them all.

Hades sighed and shook his head, then looked up as the door leading to the east wing opened and out came Poseidon. The god of the sea stood tall and broad, with wispy white hair that appeared to be almost blue and was always moving about down his spine, navy jeans on his legs, but no shirt for his torso. He sat down and nodded to the other three at the table, then smirked at the door where the screaming was still going on. "I take it they're still going at it?" All three nodded and looked to the door again.

From the common room came Ares and Athena, both arguing once again. Athena, with long golden hair that twisted and curled down to her waist, seemed quite upset with something new that Ares had been working on. Ares- with short dirty blonde hair often left to do as it pleased, glasses on the bridge of his nose to help him see the computer screen, a black shirt hugging his chest, whatever he grabbed from the pile for pants, and sandals on his feet- was not so good with computer programming and often asked Athena for help and was angry that his sister wouldn't tell him what sort of bug she had put on his computer to make him actually work for his company. Athena had a pet owl who stayed on her shoulders, but sometimes hopped around the breakfast table, begging for scraps and hooting cheerfully.

"Good morning Aunt Athena, Uncle Ares," Artemis cooed, trying to quell their tempers. Both looked at the young goddess and frowned for a moment, looking away from each other. They did agree that arguing in front of the younger gods was not appropriate, so they would have to settle their differences another time. Ares sat by Poseidon and the two began to talk of video games to work on, and Athena sat on the other side of Hades, quietly pondering what to do with her morning.

Aphrodite, who had finally finished her morning routine, sauntered out of the west wing hallway and smiled at Artemis. "Oh, I'm sorry; did you want to use the wash room? Unlike you, who has no figure whatsoever, us adults must look our best if we want to earn money." Aphrodite dressed in beautiful silk dresses that hugged the right places and flaunted her figure in the best possible way. With strawberry blonde hair that came almost to her ankles, she was regarded as the best sort of model that the world could ask for.

Artemis glared at the woman and the two stared angrily at each other until Hades cleared his throat, then gestured for Aphrodite to take her seat. She sat next to Ares and played with her hair until the door of the east wing opened again and Hephaestus came out, covered in soot and ash. Aphrodite jumped up and ran to her love, holding onto his arm and cooing lovingly into his ear. Hephaestus was ten years older than Aphrodite, according to her, and his ash colored hair was tied back to keep it out of his face. He was the only god that anyone knew of with a limp, and he was not very attractive by anyone's standards. No one quite understood the relationship between the two, but if they were happy, the world could continue spinning. No one really wanted to see Aphrodite and Hephaestus angry at each other again, like the time that he caught her in bed with Ares. Poseidon eventually got them out of that sticky mess.

As the door closed, Hermes bolted out of it, taking his seat next to Apollo and slapping him a high-five. Hermes was in a year below Artemis and Apollo at the school they attended, was the track record holder, and very popular with everyone. The twins and Hermes made up the "godly trio" of the school, and it was no wonder why. The story that was passed around was Hermes was the cousin of the twins, and they all lived with Zeus, Hermes' father, Artemis and Apollo's Uncle. No one wanted to get into the story of how the trio was actually half-siblings because of Zeus and his affairs, so some things were fudged. The rest of the made up story was that the family were aristocrats and had all decided to live together for the fun of it, taking in the twins when their mother had died and left them alone.

The nine gods sat talking and laughing until the doors to the master suite opened, and Zeus and Hera came out together. Hera looked livid and sat next to Athena, who began to sympathize and talk of better things, while Zeus finished the circle and sat next to Hephaestus, looking sheepish. Aphrodite giggled and looked at Zeus knowingly, reminiscing on her own affairs.

"Well, good morning everyone," Zeus said after a moment. "What are everyone's plans for the day?"

The trio quickly answered school and sports and friends all at once, Hades muttered something about sleep, Athena mentioned school as well, for she was the history and philosophy teacher at the school the younger gods went to, Ares grumbled about fixing his computer and glared at his sister, Poseidon talked about seeing Dionysus, Aphrodite twittered and leaned on Hephaestus, and her lover looked at Zeus and shrugged.

Breakfast was very casual, with the youngest gods laughing over someone who thought they would become popular if they dated Artemis. It was a well known fact that Artemis had no love planned for any day, but no one could seem to figure out why.

"They would do better to try and woo Apollo," Hermes quipped, in which Apollo blushed and laughed, giving Hermes a light punch on the shoulder.

"I think that this person must be very dense, or very new to the school," Artemis added, to which the boys nodded. She looked up at Hades, who smiled at her and sipped at his tea, then stood and offered his niece a ride to school. Artemis perked up, then waved to the others and quickly tied her hair back, ignoring Aphrodite's tutting and grabbing Hades by the hand to drag him through the sitting room and out to the stables. No matter how old they got, Artemis and Aphrodite still acted like children when they argued.

Hades had a very particular horse, a creature that was midnight in color, but who often appeared ghostly and ill. Hades climbed onto his bare back before he helped Artemis to sit before him. Slender arms wrapped around the young goddess's waist to take the reins as the girl leaned back against her uncle, smiling up at him as he gave her forehead a kiss and left the stable.

The ride to school was always enjoyable. Hades would tell Artemis about the famous people who had been brought to the underworld so she could inform the school, ask her about how hunting and archery were going, and give advice to any questions she had. Today though, Artemis would ask one of "those" questions.

"Uncle Hades, what is it like to be in love?" Artemis looked up at her uncle as a strange flush appeared on the gaunt man's cheeks, and he looked down at her and smiled awkwardly.

"Ah, let me think Artemis, how to explain..."

Many, many years had gone by since Hades had kidnapped Persephone from the world above to his dark and dismal kingdom below and tricked her into eating seeds from a pomegranate fruit. Demeter had her way though, and her daughter had been returned, but for six months of each year she stayed with the lord of the underworld, mostly in her own chambers, rarely visiting him, if at all. Hades brought his horse to a stop by a lake and helped Artemis down, letting the beast wander and graze, scaring any animals off with its looks.

"Artemis, to be in love is a wonderful and powerful thing. To only love one person your whole life... um, or, un-life I suppose, because we are gods, is a very depressing thing. You see, I am bound to Persephone, but it has been centuries since she came to stay with me for six months each year. Now I do not believe I am in love with her, as I was before. I think I was caught in a spur of the moment sort of thing. It is very lonely where I work, you know, and she was a breath of fresh air."

Artemis sat down on the bank of the lake and watched the swans that were swimming around. They were confused as to whether they should go over to Artemis, who they recognized for the beautiful goddess she was, or to stay away from the god of the underworld and reject their goddess. They swam around in circles instead, pondering their instincts.

"But Uncle Hades, can't you release Persephone from the bond that you two have if neither of you are happy?" Artemis played with some wild flowers and looked up at her uncle, who returned the gaze thoughtfully.

"I could at any time remove the bond we have. It is not as if the bond was ever consummated, but I would be alone again, and I think that I would rather hold onto someone who does not love me than be alone forever."

Artemis frowned, then grabbed Hades's glasses and flicked him gently between the eyes. "Uncle Hades! That's horrible! I'm always around if you ever need company, and the other gods are as well! You can't just assume that no one will talk to you if you do something that will make both you and Persephone happy!"

Hades looked quite startled and blinked quickly at his niece, then grabbed his glasses and smirked, giving her temple a kiss. "You're adorable, Artemis. I will ponder what you have said, alright? But we must get you to school now. You have a mythology test today, don't you?"

Artemis sighed and nodded, then took Hades's offered hand when he stood to help her up. She climbed back onto the stallion and felt Hades slide into place behind her, resuming his hold on the reins and urging the horse quickly to the school.

Back at the mansion, Apollo and Hermes were making their usual bets again. Hermes bet Apollo that he would get to school before him, and Apollo, always enjoying the games they played, agreed to the challenge. The bet included a week of offerings from the temples, which seemed to be making a comeback in society. With a hand slap the two gods raced off, Apollo on his white and gold stallion, Hermes on foot. Athena followed behind on her dust colored mare, her owl tucked into a small bag that hung low around the goddess's neck.

Hermes got to the school -just as Hades was giving Artemis a kiss on the forehead and telling her that he would tell her his answer that night after dinner- but he quickly turned around and ran to Apollo, jumping on his horse and grinning. "Beat ya, that's a week of offerings for me from you!"

Apollo groaned and let his horse come to a stop near Artemis and Hades. He watched the two thoughtfully for a moment and said to Hermes, "Hey, you don't think those two..."

"Artemis and Hades? Hm... Now that you mention it..." Hermes smirked. "What's wrong Apollo, jealous that your sister looks at someone with loving eyes who isn't you?" Hermes knew that deep down, Apollo was deeply jealous that his sister could love anyone more than him, and he fought hard so that his twin would never leave him. They watched Hades leave the school grounds, with a lot of the Gothic-type girls swooning after his "vampire beauty" and looking at Artemis with envy. Only when Hades was gone did Apollo speak again.

"Of course not! She can like who she wants! But that's her uncle!"

Hermes stared at Apollo as if he was a loony. "Zeus and Hera are married. They're brother and sister."

"I... I know..."

"And you want to marry Artemis one day, don't you Apollo?"

"No! Never!"

Apollo was blushing a dark shade as Hermes laughed at him. The quick footed god jumped off the horse and ran over to Artemis, poking her under the ribs on either side so he could hear her squeak with surprise, which she did, much to his delight.

"Hermes!" She ran around, chasing the god for a bit before he jumped up and climbed a tree so he was just out of her reach.

"Hey Arty," he said quickly, ducking an arrow she shot at him, "you going to make a move on _Uncle_ Hades?" He emphasized Uncle and watched Artemis blush, smirking and clapping. "Lookie lookie Apollo, Artemis is finally blooming into a young woman!"

Artemis was about to shoot Hermes in the throat, silencing him and giving away their secret, when Athena laid a hand on the young goddess's shoulder and glared up at the messenger god.

"Enough," she said icily, watching Hermes shrink from his aunt's stare. Slowly he climbed down the tree and mumbled an apology, then scurried off to Apollo, the two of them going into the school, soon surrounded by fans. Artemis and Athena walked together silently, Artemis wondering if Athena thought that she liked her uncle as well, Athena pondering if she should give a pop quiz in class today or not.

The school that the gods attended and taught at was a three story building built in a circle, with a large domed library in the center of it all. There were books upon books there, lounge areas, and a computer lab all on the three floors, a spiral staircase winding up the very middle of it all. The exterior of the building was made of bricks, the inside painted a light green shade with imitation marble floors, deep green lockers, and bright lights in the hallways. The cafeteria was on the first two floors of the left side of the circle when one walked in the main doors and the gym to the right. The main offices of the principal, vice-principal, guidance counselors, and everything else were straight ahead when one walked in. The actual classrooms took up the rest of the school, with a lounge for the seniors on the top floor in the back of the building. It was stocked with the newest games and gaming systems, couches, a computer, TV, DVD player, and boom box. Everything was brought in by the students, so nothing was actually damaged, or else there would be lots of fighting in the lounge and it would be closed.

Artemis went to her Mythology class, which she had first, taking her seat in front of the teacher, Mrs. Bach, who had such an unorganized desk that Artemis often reorganized it for her while the woman taught. It was obvious that Artemis was the favored student of the class, for she always had something to help the woman out. A DVD of the movie they were going to watch instead of the VHS, insightful words to a myth that was being told, fun projects, and she was a wonderful story teller. She also could brew the perfect cup of coffee for Mrs. Bach, so she was often allowed to do as she pleased.

Mrs. Bach was an older woman with the spirit of a younger female. She taught with enthusiasm, and there was only one time in which Artemis could ever recall the teacher getting angry. Incidentally, it was about Artemis and Apollo. The two were arguing about a myth that was being told, and instead of just taking the shushing they got, they stupidly talked back. It was not a good ending, and Artemis spent a long time calming the angry woman down.

"Today we have a test, so I expect you all to do your best." Mrs. Bach looked at Artemis and Apollo, who looked at each other and smirked. They had a lot of fun on their tests, being as honest as possible with them.

Mrs. Bach passed out the test and Artemis glanced down at it, sighing inwardly as she picked up her pen and began to answer questions.

When the test was over, Mrs. Bach looked at Artemis and Apollo's tests and sighed, shaking her head at their answers. She never knew what got into those twins' heads.

Which god or goddess has a history of cheating on their lover?

_Well, there's Zeus of course, but no one can really blame him for cheating, Hera never gave him a child, and trust me, he's been trying to get her to for ages. But Aphrodite cheats on Hephaestus all the time, she just doesn't like to admit it since he found her with Ares. I was too shocked to go see it myself; I was having more fun with Hades anyway._

Artemis always had such... wonderfully imaginative answers, as did Apollo.

Which son did Apollo let drive his chariot?

_What? I never let any son drive my chariot. I don't even have a son! Jeez, I know I spent a lot of time being a playboy, but I have_some_class! Oh sure, I fooled around with a couple people, but it was never serious, and they were never the person for me in the end! But really. I never let any son drive my chariot because I don't_have_any sons._

Mrs. Bach sighed, not really sure what to do with the two of them. She'd have a talk with Ms. Pallas. Sure she found it odd that the children and their relatives all shared the names of the gods, but she had other things to worry about at the moment than weird coincidences and odd parents who gave their children strange names.

"Artemis, be a dear, do you still have that copy of O Brother, Where Art Thou? We'll need it starting tomorrow."

"Sure thing Mrs. Ba-... Mrs. Bach... Let me organize your desk..." Artemis let out a sigh. She had just organized that desk a couple days ago!


	2. Chapter 2

Zeus sighed, staring at the clock. Hera was ignoring him, sitting at her huge vanity dresser and doing her makeup. She was angry, and Zeus didn't particularly blame her, but he thought she might be used to his ways, at least. Apparently, she wasn't. Sighing, he got up, grumbling and going to Hephaestus, taking a seat and watching him work.

"You know Zeus," Hephaestus started, hammering away at a new lightning bolt. It was blue with a green tint to it. "Maybe if you didn't sleep around so much and gave her a present every now and then, she wouldn't get so angry." He grunted, then took a break to wipe his brow, sighing and rubbing his forehead.

"A present? Did I ever give Hera any presents? I mean, she's my sister, the last present I gave her was a can of worms when we were young I think." Zeus itched at his beard as Hephaestus silently took Hera's side with her wrath.

In The Underworld, the ironic name of Hades' morgue, he was overseeing a new client. He began to prepare them for the embalming, and while he did so he thought about his niece, Artemis. She was a lovely girl, he couldn't deny that, but she was his niece and he didn't want to end up like Zeus and Hera. As he talked to the family of the body, he thought about what it'd be like to live with Artemis. They did share a house with Zeus and the other gods, it was true, but he had been with Persephone for so long that he had grown accustomed to her ways. For six months the two did not see each other, then she went back to her mother and he could do his work more efficiently. Artemis was a woman of the wilderness, an eternal virgin. He pondered that for a moment. He loved Artemis like a niece, but to see her as a woman he might possibly one day lay with? He pushed the thought out of his mind and talked about coffins with the family members.

Athena watched her half-brothers and half-sister as they sat in the back of study hall, running the show. They were highly respected in the school and always looked up to by younger students. Artemis seemed to be in a mind of her own, and Athena went over, the two women talking quietly. Athena looked older, wiser, but she always had. Artemis might've looked to be about sixteen, but the goddess had always desired to look that young, and therefore had. Apollo wished to be young to match his sister, but bronzed, athletic, and with golden locks. Hermes didn't really care either way, he had always been known as a teenaged god, and was quite happy with it. While Apollo and Hermes discussed sports, their adoring fans swarmed around them, trying to join in the conversation. Unfortunately, they were talking about the ancient games, with ancient heroes, remembering the good days, and the girls were trying to talk about football and baseball.

Athena and Artemis sat at the front of the room, talking amongst themselves about nothing in particular...

"Well, I mean, what are we supposed to do? Father has always been this way, and Hera has never really accepted it." Artemis looked at her older sister, and the goddess sighed, thinking.

"What if we got Poseidon, Hades, Zeus, and Hera all out at Dionysus's place?" The younger goddess pondered what Athena said. It could work, and the four could make up and things would be fine again! She nodded, grinning and giggling softly. She was about to get up when Athena put her hand on Artemis's arm. "And, about Uncle Hades..."

"Hm? What's up?" Artemis smiled, blushing a faint shade and looking down, pretending that nothing was "up" with him.

"I wouldn't push it. He's a very shy man you know." Athena smiled. Artemis grinned, laughing softly, almost nervously. She loved Athena very dearly, and the two often shared things like that, little secrets and bits of information. Going to the back of the room, she pulled Hermes aside and told her his plan. The two spent the rest of study hall working on the invitations while Apollo amazed the girls with his video game playing skills. He was playing a game Ares had designed especially for him, which involved a lot of battling and tasks that the god loved to do.

In between classes, Hermes dashed to the work places of each god, dropping off gold leafed invitations at the morgue, the mansion, and the bar, where he found Poseidon complaining about his wife to Dionysus, who sympathized and kept pouring wine for the sea god. Hermes stopped for a second to listen, then dashed back to class, zipping in the door just as the bell rang. He grinned, shaking his dark hair, staring impishly at Athena as she began the class.

On the set, Aphrodite was strutting her stuff, the "just barely graduated" goddess flaunting her almost completely nude body. She had changed it from her last form, opting to follow the fashion trends every ten to twenty years. Her platinum blond hair, large baby blue eyes, and very gently tanned skin always got her attention. She had a tiny body with slightly larger than needed breasts, perfect hips, and pouting lips that looked divine with whatever gloss or tint was put on them. She was called Bunnei when modeling, her manager saying the name was edgy, artsy, and unique, so she didn't have any qualms about the name. Today's shoot was for summer, so she was drenched in water, wearing two shells on her breasts, seaweed tactfully placed between her legs, going up her stomach in delicate swirls. She stretched out on the sand, fingers running through her wet hair. Men snapped pictures while people talked about her striking beauty, how she was the ideal woman to have of the era, and how lucky that she was a freelance model. Everyone wanted her, but she refused to have a manager. If she didn't get what she was promised, the person who cheated her often wound up dead. No one could prove it was her, and no one wanted to tempt fate themselves, but there was a certain fear when dealing with the world's hottest model.

Ares sat in a meeting, frowning and looking at his laptop. Athena had finally gotten rid of the virus on his computer, and told him how to do his job, but he felt annoyed. He really did hate having his sister help him each time. As he presented his new video game, he listened to the feedback. All positive, once again. When Ares wasn't designing games, he was helping film makers with their war scenes. He had always thought of doing his own movie, but he realized that people didn't want to watch what he thought was good. Grumbling, he went back to work, pushing his fingers through his hair and continuing his presentation.

After classes, Hades went to pick Artemis up, waiting for her on the lawn. The goddess was talking to Athena just inside the doors, but when she saw Hades she waved and ran out, jumping on his horse. Hades almost smiled at the goddess and her skills, then climbed down from the stallion, as tall as its shoulder, before climbing up behind Artemis. The two rode off while Hermes went with Apollo to archery. As they walked, they saw Artemis running off with Hades.

"You still think you have a chance with her?"

"...Shut up. She's going to miss practice again, and the coach will NOT be happy."

Apollo was right. Their archery coach looked pretty annoyed that Artemis was skipping practice again. "She better be very happy that she can make any shot." Apollo was more annoyed than the coach. Artemis should be punished, and he planned to do it.

After practice, he and Hermes went back to the mansion, stopping to get food on the way. When back in the mansion, the two went to their room, taking seats and throwing balls around.

"So how do you plan on getting back at Artemis?" Hermes tossed the bronze ball at Apollo.

"Easy. Have Aphrodite give her a makeover." Apollo grinned while Hermes laughed. "We can use our birthday as the excuse. We're going to have a party at the mansion."

"Oh, that's coming up again? Sweet deal." Hermes loved parties, and when the twins had their party, it was always a big deal.

That evening, Aphrodite came back from work and while she ate her dinner with Hephaestus, Ares and Athena talked about work together, Apollo, Artemis, and Hermes discussed their party, and the other gods began to get ready to go out. Hermes had left a note for Dionysus about free wine and having them make up, and the god had understood.

At his bar people were always coming from all over for the best wine, but also because he had the best stories. Tonight, the four deities all arrived together, Hera standing out in a white slinky one piece that coiled around her neck, then draped over her chest and fell down the rest of her form, most of her back exposed, a glinting belt low on her hips. She had piled her hair up on her head and stuck diamond pins in it, and done her makeup in whites and silvers. Poseidon wore a navy colored suit and had tied his hair back, Hades was garbed in black again, looking tired and deep in thought, and Zeus had on a black tuxedo to match his wife. The four took a table and wine was brought over for them. They all looked around the packed bar, admiring the old fashioned look Dionysus gave it. Everyone was staring at them and it was no question why. There was a gorgeous woman and three handsome men all sitting together, elegantly sipping wine. Suddenly, a spotlight fell onto them, and a harp began to play softly from somewhere. On the stage, a gentle blue light filtered down to a sort man standing with a microphone, his hair slicked back, wearing a traditional bartender's garb. It was Dionysus, and he was about to start his show.

"I think we should invite the school," Apollo said, and Hermes agreed. "There's enough room outside the mansion for people to party in, and if we want I'm sure we could use the basement as well." Artemis reluctantly agreed, sighing. If it was Apollo he'd do whatever he wanted and would drag Hermes and her after him.

Artemis realized that Hades had avoided mentioning what he'd do about Persephone, and she sighed again, looking crestfallen. Saying she was going to bed early, Artemis wandered back to her room, her bloodhound following and curling up at the foot of her bed. When she was gone, Apollo nearly pounced on Aphrodite.

"Dearest Sister-in-law," Apollo said sweetly as Aphrodite curled up with Hephaestus to watch a movie, "would you like to help me in getting back at Artemis?"

Aphrodite looked away from her husband for a moment to stare at her brother-in-law. "Get back at? You're finally showing normal jealousy?" Aphrodite smiled, nodding and perking up. She loved to torture Artemis, having nothing better to do.

"Well, our birthday is coming up, so we thought that Artemis should look more feminine than shorts and a tank top, like last year." That wasn't to say that no one had enjoyed it, Apollo certainly had, but it just needed to be better this year. Technically speaking, Artemis was supposed to be turning sixteen, along with Apollo. In modern day society, sixteen was a big achievement, although none of them knew why.

The gods began to do some more planning, and Artemis pulled out shorts, a t-shirt, and tied her hair back, curling up in her bed to sleep. Athena would come in much later, yawning and taking a shower, then pulling on proper pajamas before she too would sleep. Aphrodite would go into the room last, an hour or two before Hera, Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon came home.

At the bar, Dionysus had finally calmed down his customers who were whistling and cheering. Stories were always the best at the bar, thus people were always there to hear them.

"Once, long ago, four gods roamed the earth. Zeus; king of the gods, with his thunder and lightning, his boyish attitude, his amazing beard. Hades; intelligent and dark, ruling the Underworld to make sure that each soul came in and none got out. Poseidon; ruler of the seas, creating storms, fair weather, and a jolly good man to be around. Hera; goddess of marriage, wed to the king of the gods, bountiful, beautiful, and a fair ruler. These four friends spent many days together, talking, laughing, and planning their perfect paradise. There were problems, there were arguments, but they always saw what they started through to the end, no matter what happened. Children were born, marriages happened, the world spun and spun. Time changed. Everything changed. People stopped worshiping these four wondrous gods in favor of some cheeky boy they called simply GOD, and his son, Jesus. Although when most people think of GOD they think of Jesus, so it gets really confusing, and then you throw in the Holy Ghost and my head is starting to hurt because you can't see the ghost but people try to paint him and is it taboo or isn't it... But let me tell you, Jesus is not always there when you need someone to relate to. He may listen, but he doesn't answer. When you have problems with your friends, your family, your spouse, the four gods listen. The Olympian quartet. You can relate to them. And we have them here tonight with us. Please welcome, Mister Zeus, Mister Hades, Mister Poseidon, and Missus Hera!"

The room exploded in applause. Everyone knew that the four people were wealthy and rich, and that they had their own important things to do. Hera was a marriage counselor for celebrity couples; Zeus was a counselor for the male celebrities with female problems. Poseidon was an actor who played many unique parts, and Hades ran the morgue that most celebrities ended up at. They were well known for that and for their names, but no one could figure out if they were given the names at birth, or whether they had changed them, or what.

The four gods sat drinking until Dionysus came by, patting them all on the shoulders. "Fixed everything up then?" Zeus and Hera looked at each other and then sheepishly nodded. Poseidon and Hades began to recall old stories before the four talked and laughed throughout the night, Dionysus sometimes coming over to join in when he wasn't busy with customers.

When the four finally went home, they each crept to their own room, Zeus and Hera having a quiet and romantic evening together, Hades pacing as he finally realized his answer, but not sure if he wanted to tell Artemis or not, Poseidon yawning and going right to sleep.

In the morning, Hades decided, when I take Artemis to school, we'll talk.


	3. Chapter 3

Hades stayed up all night thinking of what he would say to his niece. He yawned as the sun rose and he heard the usual clamor of Artemis and Aphrodite. This time Artemis seemed to have won and Aphrodite was shrieking at the door so loudly Hades didn't even have to try to listen for it. Sighing, he changed his clothes, then dusted off his hair, figuring that would pass for combing it, and went down to breakfast. He ran into Apollo and Hermes at the table, and the two were looking over dresses and hairstyles. Hades stood behind them and looked as well, thinking the outfits were nice, but wondering why they had to look at them so early in the morning and why they weren't looking at scantily clad women as usual.

Hermes noticed Hades first, and swiped all the pictures into his bag, looking a bit annoyed. "Don't look at these, Hades," he grumbled, looking peevish and bothered. Apollo looked up as well, looking a bit surprised and guilty at the same time. Hades said nothing and took his seat, knowing that the two would be in enough trouble soon enough once they were caught at whatever they were doing.

He waited for Artemis to get to the table and they all sat eating quietly, Apollo and Hermes looking guilty, Hades a bit more depressed than usual, and Artemis her usual happy self. She was the most talkative, and the three gods tried to share in her joy, but could not bring themselves to.

"Well, I'm going to go to school then," Artemis chirped. Hades stood, slowly following her with heavy, unhurried steps.

Outside, Hades helped Artemis up onto his horse, and then climbed on behind her, letting the beast take slow, lazy steps. Artemis wanted to trot or canter, but her uncle was thinking and trying to figure out the best way to approach the subject.

"Artemis," he started, steering the horse down an old path, "Life is full of many wonders. Some wonders were created by us immortals, but others were not. One of those things that we cannot explain is... love. It is a very curious thing that comes and goes as it pleases. Yes, Eros can cause people to fall in love, but he is only manipulating feelings. True love is... very hard to find... I am not sure what Persephone and I have, but I know that, my dear, I feel a love that is deeper for her and completely different than what I feel for you. It... Is difficult to say this, because I care for you deeply, as a niece and as a friend, but, I do not love you in the way I love my wife." Hades blinked. He had called Persephone his wife. A bit confused, he itched lightly at the back of his head, waiting for his niece to explode.

Artemis had sat quietly through the whole thing and looked down at the horse's mane, stroking it lightly. She bit her lower lip, and once she realized Hades had finished talking, she half-turned and smiled at him, laughing softly. "That's alright Uncle," she said, "I don't think I have that love for you either."

Hades felt the corners of his mouth twitch as he nodded, feeling relieved, and he dropped Artemis off at school. When he left to work at the morgue, he did it slowly; a heavy weight that he thought would lift from his shoulders only pressing down harder. At school, Artemis went into the girl's locker room, curled up in the corner, and cried.

A few days later, after Hermes had delivered all the invitations, Aphrodite sweetly asked Artemis to come help her with something in the bathroom. Artemis was wary, but she wanted to know what was going on, and since she had been acting like a zombie ever since Hades talked to her, she went in to see the knock-out babe goddess and her tricks, having nothing better to do. As soon as she opened the door, Aphrodite pulled her into the bathroom and slammed the door. Apollo stood guard and Hermes flitted around, setting up for the rest of the party.

"Aaaaargh, no, don't- THAT HURTS!"

"Shut up you baby, it hurts to be beautiful!"

"Eee-ah-ah-ah-choo!"

"Ew, you got snot on my dress! Now you're going to get it!"

"Eeeek, that pinches!"

"Stop complaining!"

Apollo was very glad that he was not inside that bathroom and swallowed, looking up at the ceiling.

"I am NOT wearing that!"

"Oh yes you are if I say you are!"

"NO!"

"Do it or I'll make you lust for Poseidon!"

"Eeeeew!"

Apollo slowly inched away from the girls to go downstairs. He noticed that a decent amount of time had passed and beckoned for Hermes. He whispered something and the two nodded before both disappeared. Hermes told Ares to let the guests in, and Apollo disappeared back to his room. The male undressed to his boxers, then admired his reflection for a few minutes. Once he was done smiling at himself, he dressed and went to see how Artemis was holding up.

Aphrodite finally left the bathroom, dragging Artemis with her. Apollo walked in, wearing a golden tuxedo and pearl colored tie, his hair slicked back, and gaped at the sight.

Artemis was dressed in a silver top that wound about her bosom like a snake, the fabric sliding over one breast and behind her neck, dipping down her collarbone to connect to the fabric again and cover the other breast. Her midriff was exposed, and low on her hips was a sparkling gray gauze broom skirt, flowing down to her bare feet. Silver jewelry accented her form, including a choker, circlet, anklets, and bracelet. She had steel colored eye shadow on, sparkling lips, and black mascara that was accented with what seemed to be diamonds. Silver henna seemed to adorn the sides of her eyes, trailing from the lids- and the same look occupied her bare shoulder and exposed midriff. Her hair, normally loose and allowed to fall down her back, was piled up on top of her head then let free, loose waves tumbling down the back of her neck.

"Artemis... You look amazing." Apollo could only continue to gape at his twin sister. She frowned, looking very cross while Aphrodite sighed.

"Just look gorgeous Artemis and you'll attract the attention of every boy here." Aphrodite went to get changed and yawned, stretching as she did so. She came out in what looked like a pink bikini top and matching loin cloth that stretched to her ankles, ruby studs along the hem of the front and back piece and embedded into the chains on her hips that held the sections of cloth together.

"I'm going down to the party, you two will be introduced in five minutes," Aphrodite said lazily. She wandered away, going to see who had come to the gathering.

Hades sat in a corner, brooding as he rubbed at his temple. Artemis had said she was alright numerous times over the past few days, but everyone had noticed the young goddess was not doing well. It was his fault, and the god felt a knife in his heart every time he thought of it. He sipped at the wine Dionysus provided and grumbled. Perhaps he would get drunk tonight. With him were some odd people. The archangel Michael sat on his left, Thor to his right. The three of them talked lightly about how things were going in their own respective religious followings.

Zeus sat with Odin, the Metatron, and Ra, all three talking about the annoying things followers did for them. Hera sat with Mary, Freya, and Annapurna. They were laughing light heatedly at how silly their husbands could be sometimes.

"Oh I remember when Joseph found out I was pregnant and he stayed with me. I think that was why they made him a saint."

"You lucky thing Mary, at least that's your only problem. Zeus is my brother; he goes about with all sorts of women, and then does things to make up for it that I can't even believe! I'm always so angry at him, but at the same time, I love him, you know?"

"Well, I'm the reincarnation of Shiva's wife. So... I don't know, I love him, but it's hard at the same time. I don't remember everything sometimes and it feels awkward."

As the three women talked, other gods, goddesses, angels, and saints wandered around. There were other divine figures, one in particular being Buddha, sitting cross-legged on a table, talking to Gabriel, Athena, and Jesus, the four of them discussing why humans act the way they do.

A few minutes later, there was a loud gong, and all the guests looked up. There, coming down stairs that shot over the hidden master bedroom and led to a large ballroom-type floor above, was Artemis, her hand resting on Apollo's arm. The two godlings shone brightly, Artemis looking highly uncomfortable, Apollo basking in the attention. As they made their way down the stairs, there was thunderous applause, whistling, and shouts of congratulations for the occasion.

In the crowd, Michael looked at Hades in a surprised manner. "Are you alright?"

Hades had seen Artemis standing there, looking uncomfortable at the attention, and he swallowed slowly, looking down. In his hand was the glass goblet he had been given, broken, chunks and shards buried in his palm and fingers. He cleared his throat, wiping his sweaty brow with his sleeve, his pale lips moving as he mumbled, "I... I'm fine." His whole body was tense, his heart beating quickly, pale skin looking, if possible, even colorless than before. He took quick strides along the wall to get away from it all and went to the only place he could find salvation.

Hades sighed, leaning against the leg of his horse. He rubbed a hand lightly along his chest, swallowing and trying to clear his mind. He loved Artemis like a niece, a daughter, a sister, but not as a wife. His wife. A little startled, he realized that Persephone must be there at the party. Standing, he dusted himself off, going back inside to find her. When he saw her, standing with her mother, he smiled faintly. There was a warm feeling growing in his chest as he saw her looking happy. When his wife saw him, her expression changed. Annoyance, a bit of anger, and a frown. Hades looked saddened for a second before he ducked back out of the party. Artemis was lively and actually liked him, but after so many years, his wife Persephone still didn't seem to show any feelings for him that were positive. Groaning, Hades went to take his horse out of the stable. He needed to clear his head. As he approached though, he saw Artemis sitting on the stable wall, petting the horse's head and smiling gently.

"You'll ruin your outfit if you keep that up," Hades said in a voice that sounded calm, but he was having a bit of a panic at seeing his niece look so beautiful.

"Oh, Uncle Hades," Artemis said, looking slightly uncomfortable. "I didn't know you were there." She slid from the wall, and a loud ripping sound confirmed what he had feared. Artemis had a jagged tear up the left side of her skirt, almost to her hip. "Oh... I didn't like it much anyway," she mumbled.

"Hm... It looks better like that," Hades murmured, not even noticing what he was saying. Artemis smiled, and Hades felt a creeping flush in his cheeks. "I... I mean, um…"

"That's alright. I'll see you later Uncle," Artemis said, wandering slowly towards the mansion. Hades wanted to reach out and grab her, hold her close, stroke her hair, kiss her forehead, and tell her how sorry he was.

"You didn't do anything wrong Uncle," Artemis mumbled. Hades looked down. He _was_ holding Artemis, stroking her hair, and telling her how sorry he was. He let go, feeling flustered and confused. Artemis smiled, then gave his cheek a kiss. "You've been acting silly lately."

"Y...yes... I have been," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "You should go back, they're probably going to open presents soon."

"Oh yeah, you're right!"

Artemis waved to her uncle before she skipped back into the mansion. He watched her and then sighed. Everything would be alright once she went back to how she normally dressed and acted. He nodded, then climbed up onto his horse and went for a ride.

Artemis wandered back to the party, pouting a bit as she slid her fingers through her hair. She hated the feel of makeup, wanted to rub it away, but Aphrodite told her that if she smudged it, she'd be in deep trouble. So the goddess walked back inside and was grabbed by her brother, who twirled her into a dance. She began to laugh, and they spun and twirled, dancing all sorts of styles that they learned over the generations.

"So tomorrow, shall we have a party for our schoolmates?"

"You mean they aren't here now?"

"How would you explain Buddha, Thor, Mary, and the rest?"

"Oh yeah..."

After the dancing, Zeus cleared his throat, rumbling thunder seeming to emit from him. "And now, dear guests, it is time we open the presents!"

Piles upon piles of gifts littered the main table for the twins. New arrows, books, jewelry, clothes, everything. Artemis saw one gift among the others that she was very curious about. It looked like a small coffin. She reached for it, seeing a card inside of it. Curious, she plucked it from the box and read it to herself, smiling when she had finished.

"What's that Arty, a gift from our beloved uncle Hades?" Apollo said it with a snooty edge to the words, frowning. Artemis nodded, tucking the card into the box.

"Yes, but he said I should open it when I'm alone," she mumbled, laughing.

"Bet its fancy undies," Aphrodite said, nudging her son Eros and grinning.

Once everyone left and the cleanup had been done, Artemis went back to her room with Hades' box. She made sure Athena and Aphrodite were gone, then opened the box. There was a hiss and then a scrambling sound. She looked alarmed, but watched as a tiny dragon climbed out of the box, coughing and shaking its little head.

The creature was only a foot long, with semi-transparent green wings, emerald scales running the length of its body, black underbelly scales, and a forked blue tongue. Silver eyes stared up at Artemis and it tilted its head, hiccupping before climbing onto her hand, scurrying up her arm, and perching on her shoulder, chirring as it flicked its tongue towards her chin.

"Oh... oh my." Artemis looked at the dragon. She wondered how large it would grow. Going to lay on her bed, she let out a soft hum, moving her fingers as the serpentine creature moved over her fingers and hands, flicking its tongue and stretching its wings out, trying to stand on its hind legs.

Tomorrow I'll ask, she thought, curling up to sleep, the dragon perching on her side before it curled up to sleep on her hip.


	4. Chapter 4

As the sun rose and entered through the window of the pale yellow room, a godling woke up and stretched. He slid his fingers through his hair and looked around, noticing that he was the only one in the room. Smiling, Apollo took his iPhone and checked his messages. Three texts from girls, two from the guys, and a missed call. "Hm... I suppose I could send them a message or two on the way..."

Apollo got ready for the day, starting with a shower and ending with grabbing his archery equipment and going down to the table. He saw Artemis sitting with Hermes and watched a little lizard scuttle across their arms. "Ugh, what is that?"

Hermes looked up and grinned, letting the creature cling to his wrist. "Cute, isn't he? Hades gave him to Artemis. I can't wait to see him grow. Maybe he'll turn into something huge and the dragon age can begin again."

Apollo frowned. He wasn't fond of dragons, or lizards of any sort. He grabbed some toast and water, watching Artemis as she ate before her dragon climbed back onto her shoulder for attention. She looked different, more relaxed and less stressed out. He loved his sister when she was like this. She was much more approachable and easier to deal with.

"Hermes, race you to school again?" Apollo began to wander towards the door, and in another step Hermes was at his side. "I'll take that as a yes." Grinning, Apollo ran to grab his horse. As he was finishing up, Hermes was stretching. Apollo got up into the seat of his horse as he saw Artemis come out. She wore an expression of boredom and vague confusion. Apollo was about to ask his sister what was up when he saw Hades emerging. "Hades," he hissed, and Hermes, not wanting to see any trouble, slapped Apollo's horse and the creature was off. Hermes joined the run and waved to Artemis as he left. Although Hermes was a playful god, he didn't like seeing the twins fight. After all, they had gym together!

Once at school, Apollo and Hermes basked in the glory of being popular. Lithe and beautiful, Apollo was gifted with the lyre and calm in medical emergencies. At the moment he took out his lyre and sat under a tree, plucking the strings and humming as he did so. Hermes, soon bored of listening to Apollo, climbed the tree and began plucking olives and dropping them on his friend's head. Apollo tolerated it for a few minutes, but once he pulled the wrong chord and a sour note emitted, he jumped up and grabbed Hermes' ankle, dragging him down. The two boys began to struggle, but Artemis wandered over and stood next to them.

"Oh come on, seriously? At your age?" She stared at them with a snooty look and Apollo looked up, holding Hermes in a headlock.

"Come on Arty, it isn't that bad. What's with the lizard Hades gave you?"

Artemis blushed and muttered something about a gift while Hermes took Apollo's distraction to slip from the hold and shove him over. Apollo yelped and the two ran into the school, Artemis following slowly.

While all of this was going on, Aphrodite was starting her morning routine. She woke up and yawned, stretching her perfect body upwards. She climbed out of her canopied bed and wandered towards the shower, wearing nothing on her teenaged body. Once fully washed, she dried her hair and applied light makeup to her face, starting with toner, then eye shadow, mascara, and eyeliner. She put on soft gloss to make her lips a pale pink and then went to her closet.

One of the many glorious things about the mansion that the gods lived in was that rooms expanded that did not look as if they did. Aphrodite's special room was her closet. Inside the closet was everything imaginable. Cocktail dresses, pants, skirts, floor length dresses, wraps, shoes, accessories, and then some. Aphrodite was thoroughly overjoyed when she was spoiled, and she had received gifts from her bosses, admirers, co-workers, and everyone in between. As she picked out skin tight jeans and a halter top, pulling her hair up on either side of her head and letting the long, golden-red tendrils fall to her waist.

As she went to the table she saw her husband sitting and eating alone, and a smile blossomed on her face. "Hephaestus!" She leaned down and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Hephaestus looked up at his wife and smiled, reaching up and touching her cheek. "Hello my love," he mumbled, going back to his breakfast. Aphrodite sat down next to him and began to nibble at some grapes, talking about her job that she had to do today. Hephaestus sat quietly and listened, nodding or throwing in a question as she talked. He didn't mind her talking the whole time, and smiled every now and again as her voice rose and dipped.

"Well, I have to get to work, my manager will be coming." She stood and gave him another kiss, this time on the mouth, then skipped off to the door, where her manager was waiting outside, admiring the house as she seemed to every time she came by.

"Oh hello Aphrodite," she said, smiling. Compared to Aphrodite the mortal woman was rather plain looking, but she was pretty at the same time. Her brown hair was cropped to her chin, and she dressed in knee length cotton dresses with belts around her middle. She had on nice flats and held a small book in her left hand.

"Hello Marion, are you ready to go?" Aphrodite gave her manager a kiss on either cheek and the two women wandered down towards the car. Aphrodite took the passenger seat up front and Marion climbed into the driver's side. The two babbled about jobs and celebrities as Marion reminded her about what jobs she had to do.

"So after the photo shoot, I've set up a publicity show at a local high school." Marion offered Aphrodite her plan book, and the goddess looked through it.

"This... oh my." Aphrodite paled as she looked at the book and Marion asked her what was wrong. "Er, some of my relatives go to this school..."

"Really? Then it'll be nice to see them." Marion smiled as Aphrodite sighed. The last thing she wanted to do was put on a good act for her relatives. She pouted and let Marion take her around, driving to the photo shoot. Aphrodite posed as an angel serving a prince his crown on a white pillow. She was grimacing inside, thinking about how she had to go perform for the school where people she knew attended. How embarrassing.

Apollo sat in homeroom with Artemis, the two of them talking about the party they'd be having after class that day. The school knew, so everyone was invited to the mansion to party, but it would be more casual than the gathering last night. As the announcements came on, the crackling voice of their principal echoed through the school.

"And as a special treat for today, the up and coming model Bunnei- Bunnei, is that really her name?- will be coming in to talk to all of you today!" The students blinked in vague confusion, thinking that the principal had just made a mistake. But he continued to tell them that their last two classes would be canceled so they could see the model.

"Well, at least Gym is still on," Artemis said, and Apollo nodded. The two went through their morning classes, and in the afternoon, after lunch with Hermes, the three went to the outdoor field. Artemis wore tight emerald leggings with a loose brown shirt over it, Apollo had on scarlet colored pants with a white shirt, and Hermes was in dark blue pants with a light blue top. Their gym coach told them to get moving, and the trio began to run along the track, talking lightly among themselves.

"You think we should just stop going to school and get real jobs?" Artemis looked up at the sky as she spoke, trotting along. Hermes trotted with her, and Apollo jogged on her other side.

"Well... We're more the sort who just parties all the time, but that went out of style around the 1920's..." Apollo sighed, thinking about the last time they had done nothing but partied. The three rounded the bend and went back, talking lightly about jobs they could do.

The class focused on running that day and jumping hurdles, so Artemis and Apollo raced each other while the rest of the students cheered. When they finished Hermes raced one of the other students, and so on and so forth. The bell rang, and Artemis went into the girl's locker room, changing and fixing her hair.

An hour later, after history, Artemis joined Apollo and Hermes to find seats in the Auditorium. They sat in the front row, Athena at the end making sure that everyone was there that should be. The place was filling up quickly and behind the curtain stood a terrified goddess. She wasn't afraid of the crowd; she was terrified that her relatives would tease her to no end about how she had to be nice in public. Marion was back there with her, trying to calm her down.

"I can do this," Aphrodite muttered, swallowing. This would blow over, and after there would be a smashing party at the mansion where she could bask in the happiness that people would have when they realized that the students at the school were living with a famous model. She nodded, took a deep breath, and walked onto the stage.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermes stared up at the stage, tilting his head. There was Aphrodite, smiling warmly and looking perky. He nudged Apollo and the two chuckled to themselves. Artemis had closed her eyes and slid ear buds on under the sleeve of her shirt, letting her hair down a bit so that the wires were hidden. She listened to relaxing music while the two boys whistled and catcalled at their fellow deity.

Athena sighed, watching the rambunctious boys and wondering why she had even taken the job, glancing at her nails. She wasn't getting paid enough to babysit the godlings almost every day.

Aphrodite stood in front of the school, smiling warmly and waving. Her long hair trailed freely down her back and nearly to her ankles, a pink tank top on under a white fishnet shirt that hugged a slender body and ended at the goddess's hips, which were concealed in tight bleached jeans. She had sparkling clips in her hair and wore heels on her feet, a gold chain with a teardrop of garnet clinging to it around her neck. After standing still and looking out at the students, she laughed softly and began to speak. "Well hello there, I'm Aphrodite, but you all probably know me as Bunnei! I'm a model who some of you may have heard of, and I'm here to talk to you all about..." Aphrodite stopped there, blushing a faint shade. What was she there to talk to them about, anyway? She looked a bit confused until Marion said, "Life, love, and fun!" Aphrodite made a face as if to ask what moron came up with that, but Marion's stare made Aphrodite look back to the crowd. "Haha, oh right, I'm here to talk to you all about life, love, and fun." She seemed a bit jostled by slipping up and bit her lower lip, giggling shyly. Apollo and Hermes knew that Aphrodite was a good actress, but they also knew that she was only faking and covering up for the fact that she hated doing such a thing as voluntarily going to the school where her relatives attended and taught.

Aphrodite walked across the stage, talking about how great it was to love other people, but how they should all love one another in a healthy and charitable way and that it's wrong to bully or discriminate. Everyone seemed happy to either hear her speak or see her in person, so the whole thing was a success. After, when Aphrodite was trying to leave, the godling boys and Athena went to see her. Artemis had opted to go home instead, wanting to take care of her pet dragon, which she still hadn't decided on a name for. Hades was not waiting for her today, but she didn't mind so much, taking her time to go to her room and get greeted by the reptile, which clamored over the wall and hopped onto her shoulder, wings extending to give it more air time.

"Aww, well isn't that adorable," Artemis said, offering the small dragon some meat scraps she had grabbed from the kitchen.

Back with Aphrodite and Marion, Hermes and Apollo were looking the mortal over before staring at the goddess.

"Thought you said you didn't want a manager?" Apollo lifted a few strands of Marion's hair, smirking when she froze up and began to blush.

"Oh. I did, but it's really hard to manage all the job offers lately. So she's on trial." Aphrodite looked at her nails nonchalantly, as if this was nothing unusual and her relatives touching her manager's hair was as typical as being asked to pass the salt.

"I almost forgot, we should get going." Athena looked at her watch, a little surprised. "Come on Apollo, you have a party to get to."

"Aw... but... she's frozen stiff..." Apollo pouted at Marion, laughing at her blush, and then ran off with Hermes. Aphrodite told Marion to go home, that she would ride with Athena, and the goddesses walked out of the school together.

"Please be nice to Artemis today, Aphrodite," Athena started, watching the teenage-bodied goddess pout. "I know you like her regardless of how different she is than you, and you have a strange way of showing your feelings for her, but I think soon we're going to be moving."

"Moving, but I just got Marion! She's so... quaint." Frowning, Aphrodite crossed her arms over her chest. "And Artemis is just so annoying. 'I'm so perfect, the goddess who doesn't want to spread 'em for any man.' What if she falls in love? What then!" Aphrodite _did_ like Artemis, she just didn't know what was so infuriating about her; the way she refused to get a man, or that she still thought like a ten year old.

Athena looked surprised at her roommate's words, climbing onto her horse and offering a hand to help Aphrodite. The two rode off at a slow pace, Athena wanting to give the angry goddess time to calm down.

"I think we're going to be moving to a different mansion. Somewhere warmer, where we'll each have our own rooms." A smooth subject change, for Aphrodite always wanted her own room, never understanding why Zeus hadn't just made them a mansion with more than one floor. When they arrived home, they saw that the grounds were swarming with people. Students, families, teachers... The twins' party was in full swing and would go on until nearly midnight, the older ones staying longer, parents taking children to one section, the teens populating the central grounds. When Aphrodite rode up on horseback with Athena, the boys looked as if they might throw themselves in the way of the beast for the sake of the model. When Aphrodite scanned the crowd, she spotted Artemis talking to... a man?

About a half hour earlier:

Artemis arrived home first and got changed into the outfit for today's party, a halter top that was actually a simple bandanna tied at the back. Jeans with flared bottoms hugged her hips, a beaded set of chords tied near the far left belt loop and hanging down her thigh. Her hair was left alone to hang down her back, but she slipped in silver clips to hold the poofing locks back off the sides of her head. After slipping on her sneakers and going outside, she saw that a few people were arriving. She sat on the banister with her bloodhound at her feet, waving and smiling at the guests, welcoming them as she desperately looked around for Apollo and Hermes to help her. Instead of her brothers though, she saw Poseidon and Ares coming up the driveway on horseback, welcoming almost any change at the moment. Geeks soon were around Ares, talking about his games and the war scenes he helped to direct, the god soon occupied with watching that crowd. Poseidon was left with most of the other guests, fans of his acting, asking if he and Aphrodite had ever worked together. An idea struck Poseidon and he made a mental note to talk to his manager about getting himself and Aphrodite in the same gig, be it modeling or acting. He knew the girl could act, she had been doing it for years...

The people that did not flock to the famous men looked for the food that had been prepared while Hera and Zeus milled about, acting happy as they could at the moment. Artemis' friends were there to congratulate her on her birthday and she talked to them happily, giggling when they asked why she wasn't dressed up and saying it wasn't her style. Out of the corner of her eye Artemis saw something and turned, the huntress staring at a tall man wearing a navy colored polo shirt, his wavy black hair hanging in his dark eyes, tanned form lean and fit. Stopping mid-sentence, Artemis stared at him until one of her friends noticed and followed her gaze. "Oh, that's mister Orion, the senior class greenhouse teacher. He mostly takes care of the plants in the nursery." Artemis' friend nibbled on the cookie she was holding, giggling softly when Artemis didn't move from staring at him. "He's a huge nature freak, you wouldn't want to get too close to him or he'll try to study you."

Artemis smiled and laughed a little, seeming to agree. However, as soon as her friends went to see some other people, the godling went over to talk to this Orion. She stood near him, looking at the plant Aphodite had brought with them wherever they went. She wasn't sure if it was the original or not, but there stood a tall and proud Narcissus, a group of them in a large garden, smaller plants growing around it.

"It's said that Narcissus died staring at himself in a lake, and the nymph who loved him helped that flower to grow." Artemis shifted slightly, a bit nervous around the man, not even sure if he knew anything about Narcissus.

"Oh yes... Echo's story, right? The poor thing, falling in love with that sap." Orion smiled and Artemis felt herself blushing a little. This wasn't right, she couldn't like anyone mortal. It only led to disaster. Zeus was the perfect example of this.

The two began to talk of plants and animals, laughing softly as the party continued to grow, the other gods and goddesses milling about, always standing out because they were well known for something. When Aphrodite and Athena rode up on the horse Artemis barely noticed, giggling at something Orion had said.

Off on the other side of the estate, Apollo and Hermes were racing and throwing their bronze ball around at each other, competing for a kiss from the loveliest girl there, Daphne. Her father ran the hot spring near the town and Apollo was smitten as soon as he saw her. Hermes just liked to have fun and worked as the god's wingman. He was also helping to keep Apollo distracted from his sister, knowing that the two should not interfere in each other's love lives too much. Hermes was more worried about Apollo though, knowing the god would be furious if he knew Artemis was chatting up a teacher. So he continued to give Apollo a hard time until an hour had passed, finally slipping up and dropping the ball, watching it roll away a bit and laughing, breathing as if they had been playing for days straight.

"Well done Apollo," he said, picking up the ball and walking over to the stunning god, offering it to him. "Going to go claim your prize now?"

Apollo smirked, taking the ball and tossing it up and down like a baseball. "Oh I think I will, if the lovely Daphne will let me." He looked for the girl watching in the powdery purple dress, winking at her.

Daphne Rivers stood out from the other girls with her olive colored skin, midnight tresses bouncing down half of her back, dark blue eyes always appearing calm and relaxed. She was tall and slender, seeming willowy in build, but she was an excellent runner for the track team. She looked Apollo over and tilted her head, blushing. "O-of course," she muttered, going to Apollo and leaning up, giving the corner of his mouth a kiss.

"Boo, that's not a kiss," Hermes teased, watching the young woman turn a darker shade of red.

"I never said what sort of kiss I promised," Daphne said a little crossly, frowning at Hermes. "If Apollo wants a different kiss, he'll have to take me out on a date and earn it."

Apollo considered it and then nodded, grinning. "Will do then, my dear. We'll go on a date in a couple days. Just you, me, and the world as our pearl."

"I think you mean oyster," Daphne corrected, watching the look of surprise form on Apollo's face. She was pretty and smart, how rare. Cunning, too.

Around ten the parents and teachers had all left and the party properly started. Aphrodite had retired after signing many autographs and talking to a lot of people, Athena had watched for a while and then decided to head in with her brother, and Poseidon went to talk to Hades about some things. A DJ was blasting music for the older teens to dance to, Apollo and Artemis given the spotlight for a couple of them, but mostly the songs were played for everyone and good times were had all around.

No matter how hard anyone tried though, no one could seem to spike the punch bowl. It was starting to aggravate the people trying, for so much had been poured in, but no one was getting drunk! As the party wound down, cake was served and presents opened. Music, movies, games, all the basics were there for teenaged allowances. Apollo got a couple things of cologne and even a few manly pieces of jewelry. Artemis was given more feminine jewelry and scents, and the twins thanked everyone very prettily.

Daphne was hanging around Apollo and Hermes, watching the two out of the corner of her eye. Artemis picked up on the stares being given to her brothers and gazeed at the girl curiously, making a note to ask Apollo about it later. Finally, when it was just Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, and Daphne, they sat by the pool and dipped their feet in, talking about the day.

"I'll come pick you up at seven on Saturday then," Apollo said to Daphne, who nodded. Artemis checked her phone to see she had a text from Mister Orion, a smirk tugging at her lips.

"Arty, who on earth did you give your number to?" Hermes was looking over her shoulder, then laughed at what he saw the name. "Oooh, him. What, you two bosom buddies now?"

Artemis swung to slap Hermes, but he stepped aside and she missed. "No, we were just discussing the deer in the area and their ancestors." She was blushing a bright shade of pink, glaring at the messenger god and wishing he'd shut up. However, Apollo had already heard and leaned back to see what they were talking about.

"Who's this now?"

"Oh, Arty's got her eye on someone." Hermes winked and then dashed off to the house, soon followed by an angry Artemis who was hissing things at him. Finally alone, Apollo smiled warmly at Daphne, who blushed and said she should be going home. After insisting he take her, Apollo brought the girl home and then headed back to the mansion, thinking about who Artemis would be interested in, and why now of all times. He didn't sleep too well that night while thinking about it and appeared tired the next day at breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6

Hades sat in his room, staring at Persephone. They had spent the last hour staring quietly at one another, neither saying a word. Persephone looked annoyed while Hades looked contemplative. Finally, he opened his mouth and said something.

"Isn't it time we stopped pretending?"

Persephone stared at him, confused. "What do you mean? I hate you and you're still hopelessly in love with me. No one's pretending."

"About this bond. I think it's time we split up, Persephone."

His wife looked at him, shocked. Leave Hades? She had never actually considered that it might happen. She had dreamed of it of course, laying in her quarters at night, toying with the locks of hair that she brushed for hours a day… But for him to actually say it?

"Why?"

"I think there might be another person I'm interested in."

Persephone frowned, hints of green jealousy showing. Someone else? She may not love Hades, but she had a claim over him she didn't want to let go of!

Zeus stumbled home in a drunken stupor, laughing and clapping Dionysus on the back as he went. The god laughed as well, supporting his old friend and dumping him at the door of what he thought was the god's house. "See you tomorrow," he called, stumbling away.

"Where is he, where is that last contestant? Jill, find him!"

A woman opened a door and saw Zeus snoring there, chin resting on his head and a hand still on a bottle of alcohol. "He'll do," she muttered, calling someone over to help her. "How long till we go live?"

"Ten minutes."

"Hmm… Make-up! Come here, we need this guy somewhat sobered."

Hera sat in the living room wearing her pajamas, eating a bowl of popcorn and watching the television. She was a hopeless romantic for dating shows, always wishing that she and Zeus could go on one and they'd choose each other all over again. Sighing, she flipped on the station her favorite show was on and watched, nibbling at the salty kernels.

"And we're back with our Bachelorette, Candy! So let's get introduced to our contestants. Please gentlemen, tell us your name and job!"

"I'm Andrew, and uh, I work in a bank."

"I'm Phil, I do martial arts for a living."

"What… hngh? I'm Zeus, king of the gods, and this is not my house you swine!"

Candy twirled her long bleach blonde hair around a finger, batting her eyes at the camera. "Uh… you said your name was Zoo? Do you like animals?"

"My name is Zeus, mortal, where am I?"

"Zeus, what are you doing now?!" Hera got up, grabbed her clothes, and stormed out of the house.

Somewhere off the set, a man shouted into a small microphone. "JILL!"

Artemis sat at the edge of the pond, watching the swans swim around her feet, all vying for a position nearer to the goddess. Mister Orion was next to her, looking at the birds and smiling warmly, nodding a little to himself.

"Amazing, I've never seen the swans this close before."

"Oh, yeah, birds like me." Artemis held back from saying every animal liked her and smiled at the man, tucking a loose curl behind her ear. He grinned back at her, glad he had asked if the young woman wanted to help him study the local flora and fauna on Saturday.

The park was mostly empty, people in the modern age preferring to sit on their computers, ignoring the world and its inhabitants. The tall trees concealed a good deal of the pond, but there were lots of places where one could stop and admire the beauty of the park too. Artemis toyed with a piece of grass, dangling it over a swan's head and watching all of them look up at her hand.

"Is something on your mind, Artemis?" Orion looked over at her and Artemis stared back at him, blushing a light shade.

"Oh, um… Well, my uncle Zeus said we were going to be moving soon."

"Moving? But why?"

Artemis pursed her lips, trying to think of a good lie. But her thoughts were muddled from dinner last night when it was officially announced they would move, from her dragon and its health, to Hades and how she thought about him compared to the teacher at the school.

"Well, let me tell you a story. Long ago, when the gods were worshipped, things were good, but now…"

"Apollo, is something wrong?"

Daphne walked with the godling as he strolled through the mall, the girl dressed in a small skirt and top, her hair done up so that it flowed in silky waves. Apollo was brooding, thinking about how he wanted to stay with Daphne and just break away from the rest of the gods. He wondered if he could, or if Artemis would want to. He shook his head though, trying to not think about his sister. She would decide to stay with Hades, everyone knew it. But he had to wonder what Hades would do…

"Hm? Oh, no, nothing's wrong, beautiful. Only that you're not smiling when you're with me." Apollo grinned and Daphne smirked, poking his cheek. "Where do you want to eat?"

Hades cleared his throat, looking at Persephone. "What?"

"I said I've always loved you." She looked at the ground to hide her face.

"You've never loved me."

"I have!"

"So you show it by avoiding me?"

"I… I'm shy." She looked at another spot on the floor, fidgeting with her dress.

"No you aren't. You're jealous, aren't you? Jealous that someone like me wouldn't want you."

"No I'm not, you're just hopeless!" Persephone was red from anger, annoyed that Hades would actually be arguing his point. She didn't want him to go to anyone else, she wanted him to stay with her, hopelessly drawn to her forever, the eternal moth and flame. She was his prize, put on his pedestal, there to always be admired by him. But he had turned away from her finally, and it annoyed her so badly that she had forgotten how much she wanted to leave him in the first place.

"I'm breaking the bond, Persephone. I'm sorry, but there's nothing you can do to change my mind."

"Not even this?"

Zeus looked around in a drunken haze. There were so many lights, so many things that he didn't recognize, he thought he must've been captured.

"Release me, mortals, before I smite you all!"

"I'm sorry Adam, he was just sitting outside the back door, I thought it wouldn't matter!"

"Zeus, what are you doing!"

Hera stood outlined by the afternoon light, her hair long and allowed to blow in the wind. She was dressed in her Goddess finery, a cape connected to the straps that held up her gown. A circlet kept her hair back and her skin seemed to glow with rage, cheeks red and eyes blazing.

"Hera-"

"Not this time, Zeus. I've forgiven you for countless things, it didn't matter how many times you broke your vows, I took you back and every time you've done something stupid after. But this-" She pointed at the dull looking Candy, "-This is the last straw! I'm done with this place, we are leaving! Now!"

"Uh-oh," Artemis looked up, seeing a storm coming. She was about halfway through her story when it started and could guess what the purplish clouds meant. Hera was livid.

"A storm? We'd better go for shelter, let me give you a ride." Mr. Orion offered his hand and Artemis moved to take it. As she did, she heard thundering hooves and saw Hades riding towards them on his stallion. She paused, staring at him in bewilderment.

"Don't you dare," he spat, glaring at Orion, "touch my niece."

Daphne let out a small shriek, clinging to Apollo's arm. He held the girl close, smiling on the inside. She was beautiful, he thought, brushing his fingers along her side. He looked out the window at the sudden storm, wondering just what Zeus had done this time, but for once glad of his mistakes, because it brought Daphne so much closer to him.

"Summon everyone. _Now_." Hera clapped her hands together and all the glass shattered in the room, the cameras broke, and all the lights went out. By the time anyone got any light going, Zeus and Hera were gone.

"Your niece? What do I have to fear from her uncle?"

Hades stared deeply into Orion's eyes and the teacher wilted, stumbling backwards a few feet. What he saw was terrifying. He opened his mouth to say something, but as he did, there was a clap of thunder so bright he had to look away. When he opened his eyes, Artemis and her uncle were gone, leaving Orion alone in the park.

"So… I guess the date is over…? …Artemis?"

Apollo appeared in the dining room, holding a terrified Daphne close. They opened their eyes and all looked around, the residents of the house, plus one mortal, all standing around the large table.

"A meeting, Zeus. We're leaving this place today."

"Why?" Apollo glared at his Aunt, who stared at him with anger, then at the mortal.

"Who… who is this, Apollo?"

The godling looked at Daphne, who looked frightened. She had just been at the mall enjoying a date with Apollo when she was suddenly scared, closed her eyes, and appeared in the lavish dining room in the huge mansion the party earlier had been in.

"Oh. Uh, Daphne, this is… my family." Apollo sounded almost sheepish, clearing his throat. "We… we're gods."

"You're all loonies," she muttered, trying to escape. Hermes zipped around her, and in the blink of an eye she was snugly tied to a chair. "What is this, let me go!"

"Er, sorry," Zeus muttered, still a bit tipsy. "Could you give us a minute alone? Apollo, just put her in your room."

"Sure, dad…" Apollo took Daphne's chair and lifted it into his arms, carrying her and apologizing at the same time before he gently placed her down in his room, facing his belongings. "I'll be back for you." He pressed a kiss to her temple and left quietly, gently closing the door.

When he got back to the dining room, there was a huge mess happening. Persephone was struggling to break Hephaestus' hold on her, Hades was shielding Artemis, Hera was arguing with Demeter, and Zeus was talking to the remaining gods and goddesses about moving to New Zealand for a while. "Or maybe somewhere tropical," he mused.

"What the devil is going on?"

Zeus turned to Apollo and waved, sort of brushing off what was happening with the four fighting. "Uh, let's see, Hades broke his bond to Persephone, she's jealous it's Artemis who he loved, Hephaestus is holding her back, and Hades is trying to protect Artemis. How's Daphne?"

"Oh, she's fine. Quiet and such."

"Good, good. So about moving…"

"Can I bring Daphne?" Everyone stopped for a moment to look at Apollo. He scowled, looking at all of them. "What? I like her and if she takes this well, I want to stay with her."

Zeus cleared his throat, thinking about it. "We'll see… First we need to decide where to go."

Aphrodite moved away from the group, going over to Persephone. She stared into the goddess's eyes and tilted her head, smiling slightly.

"You know Persephone, if you went out into the world and took up a job as a florist or something, you'd be much happier than if you were down with Hades half of the year. Let him make his mistakes with her and regret leaving you." Persephone stopped struggling and listened to the goddess. She looked skeptical. "What, why would I lie? I want Artemis to fail just as much as you want Hades for yourself. That girl is a pest. Let them suffer, then we can laugh together over a cup of tea."

Persephone looked at Aphrodite and then at Hades protecting Artemis, and slowly nodded. Hephaestus released her and she sighed, glaring at Artemis and Hades before whisking herself away in a gust of wind.

"Well, that settles that." Aphrodite smiled at Artemis, sticking out her tongue. "I really just wanted to get rid of her, that girl is such a pest!"

Artemis smiled, grateful for the diva and her attitude. She looked up at Hades, blushing a dark shade. "Do you really want to stay with me?"

"Of course I do, Artemis. I'm ashamed I had not realized it sooner. Please, let me make it up to you."

Zeus chuckled and Apollo sighed. He looked wistfully down the hallway and slowly went to the room to see how Daphne was doing, going to tell her a long story.

A/N: Aw, how adorable. I do like Artemis and Hades together. I'm probably going to do one more chapter of this, I hope you all are looking forward to it!


	7. Chapter 7

"You know Zeus, this is a really beautiful place for a wedding." Hera sat on a slab of quartz, staring out at the ocean and letting out a wistful sigh. Her husband sighed, sipping at his drink while he stretched out next to his queen.

"Why thank you, Hera. I've been saving this place for a while, actually."

Hera smiled, closing her eyes and leaning back, contently lying next to Zeus.

"Have you read the papers?"

"Do we get papers here?"

Hera laughed. "None at all, my love."

Aphrodite groaned, making faces at the brides. It was hard enough making Daphne look as perfect as possible for a wedding, but Artemis would be impossible to make look even passable. The last month and a half had ben chaotic. Once the bond was broken between Hades and Persephone, the god of the dead started to court Artemis in earnest. Apollo was raging with jealousy, but Daphne had always been traditional and prayed to her ancestor's gods, so actually meeting them was more of a thrill than anything. She agreed to go with them and left everything behind for Apollo, and he was determined to make Daphne happy. One of those things that would make her happy is to stay with Apollo and stay young. The gods talked it out and decided that Daphne could be raised to a status befitting her rank, which would share Apollo's gift of immortality with her, but if anything should ever happen and she didn't want it, she could return it and die as mortals did.

"Ow, Aphrodite, stop, you're hurting me!" Artemis pouted and flailed about, whining as the goddess tugged at her hair and tried to tame it.

"Shush you, I gave up my promising modeling and acting career just so I could join you!"

Aphrodite had given up her stage name of Bunnei, along with her manager Marion, after a press conference that stated she and her husband Hephaestus were going to the wedding of her relatives, double meanings meant, and then were going to retire on a deserted island where no one could find them. The news reporters were so shocked they just didn't believe the young woman, but when Marion had no client to work for and had nearly a million dollars to pay off cancellation fees of contracts for the next year, plus a hefty bonus for herself, people had to admit that Bunnei would not grace the stage again.

"You didn't have to give it all up you know!"

"Of course I did, how could you all leave me alone in that huge house!"

Daphne giggled and Aphrodite smiled, letting out a sigh. She actually liked Daphne, the girl was as up to date on fashion as the goddess was. She went a bit gentler with Artemis's hair, muttering an apology and taking her time.

Apollo and Hades sat in a room, staring at each other and cringing every few moments. Hades hated the bright youth and wished for his dark rooms again, the palace he lived in, and his river with Charon to keep him company. Apollo was repulsed by the darkness and longed for his skies, his lyre, and to hold Daphne close.

"So… Are you welcoming me into your family, or am I supposed to welcome you into mine?" Apollo raised a brow and Hades laughed nervously, shrugging, not knowing either.

"Did you see the news when Aphrodite announced she'd be retiring with her husband?"

"Oh yes, how could I miss the diva saying she was going to the wedding of her relatives…" Apollo rolled his eyes, shaking his head. Hermes had flitted about getting ready for the ceremony, gathering flowers and sending out invitations with locations on them. Ares and Poseidon were busy with the food that was being prepared, and Athena sat with Hephaestus, talking about what they would do now.

"A bunch of gods and godlings on a deserted island with no contact to the outside world? I give it five years before we're all back." He smiled, chuckling softly as Athena nodded.

Just before sunset the ceremony began. Hades waited in his black robes, waiting anxiously for Artemis. His hair was combed and tied back, he was fidgeting, as most grooms did, and he swore he would die if things didn't get underway soon. Apollo stood cooly to the side, staring out at the ocean over the cliff and sighing. Such ceremonies… Still, it would be fun. Cherubs began to play instruments and the guests turned to see the tiny winged children toss flower petals about, announcing the arrival of the brides.

Artemis walked in wearing a long white gown, silver swirls dancing up almost to her hips, a matching belt hanging low on her hips. Her veil was thick and dropped to her chest, being held up by a silver moon tiara, and her sleeves were simple straps on her shoulders. Ribbon laced from her fingers up to her elbows, glinting and winking in the disappearing sun. She carried a few lilies, a symbol of grace and simple beauty.

Next to her, Daphne walked in a dress that was merely layers of gauze, some held against her tightly, some loose, and the outermost ones colored gold and flowing with slits in them, almost like capes. Her hair was done traditionally, piled in curls upon her head with a few tendrils escaping, roses held in her hands with golden tips. Her necklace and earrings were gold as well, her veil made of gauze like her dress.

The two walked in time to their waiting grooms, smiling at them as they approached. Artemis stood back to back with Daphne, Hades to the left, Apollo to the right. Zeus conducted the ceremony with Hera, the duo starting the ceremony that would bond the two pairs together as long as possible. Gods, goddesses, nymphs, satyrs, cherubs, centaurs, and demigods littered the audience. As the ceremony came to a close, the couples were invited to kiss, which each did, and then told to show a leap of faith, right over the edge of the cliff and into the waiting waters below.

It was a ceremony that had been passed down through the ages by immortals, jumping off a high cliff into the waiting waters below. Artemis and Hades looked at each other, her veil lifted, silver make-up giving her an otherworldly glow, and then they jumped, holding hands and splashing into the water below.

Daphne did not look as excited for the ceremony, but she grasped Apollo's upper arms, clinging to them practically, and he laughed, grabbing his wife around the waist and holding her tightly before they both took the plunge. Daphne screamed, but Apollo silenced her with a kiss, laughing as they hit the water.

The two couples surfaced, completely unharmed, and the banquet for them started on the beach as they left the water.

"That was so scary!" Daphne was dripping wet, but she was grinning. Apollo carried his bride out of the waves, throwing his head back and laughing before he set her down on the beach, kissing her again and again before getting her delicious fruits to eat.

"Don't run Artemis, you'll-" Hades sighed, watching the eager goddess trip and fall into the water. He picked her up, grunting softly before muttering, "Your dress is obnoxiously heavy. Should I remove it?" Artemis flushed crimson, hiding her mouth and the smile she had.

"Hurry up, I'm hungry!" Aphrodite stood on the beach, pouting. Leave it to the lovebirds to make everyone else wait. Whose day did they think it was, anyway?

Ten years passed and the gods were just waking up for their days. Aphrodite had taken on the role of her younger sister and began her modeling career, determined to have fun this time. She lived on the island of course, but she traveled to her jobs on perfumed winds. Marion became her manager again and was strangely fond of this new diva who went by the name Venus and had the stage name Kitten.

Hephaestus brought back old fashioned, handmade jewelry, and sold it online when he could, although he still needed help from Athena on how to use computers.

Hermes continued to deliver messages to the gods and specialized with culture who traveled the world, seeing new places, meeting new people, and eating as much as possible. He was always on the move, but he stopped home about once a week. His favorite place so far was Katmandu.

Apollo and Daphne chose to live with the gods after a long debate, but since it had only been ten years, they were still in their honeymoon phase and rarely went anywhere without each other. Daphne loved children and small animals, often cooing over the cherubs that were freshly born. Apollo joined Hermes on his trips sometimes, but it was normally an excuse to pick up something exotic for his wife.

Artemis and Hades lived together in their own house on the island, but it was close to the main house and they visited any time they could. Artemis helped to guide the Underworld, bringing a sense of childishness that relaxed many of the souls there. Hades had been known to smile more, and when no one was looking, would whisper into Artemis's ear, making her blush and stutter, too shocked to speak. Their dragon was often curled up between them, staring contently at its mistress and master, or was playing with Cerberus when they were busy.

Zeus and Hera continued their counseling, but it was with more confidence now. Although Zeus sometimes still snuck off to frolic with the mortals, it was rare enough that a withering glance from Hera would make him apologize and bring her a gift. Hera found this gift giving idea to be wonderful and was glad someone had put it into his mind.

Poseidon went back to acting, even doing a series of movies with Venus "Kitten" Pallas, the sweet and bubbly stage presence. They went well and the god of the sea favored most places with good rains and winds.

Ares and Athena finally put their differences aside, for now, and worked on their video games together. Athena made them challenging, while Ares made them destructive. The result was a game company that produced some of the best titles geeks had seen in ages. They also went to conventions around the world and talked about their inspirations, but it wasn't too often or with much enthusiasm. They rather enjoyed having a party with the other gods every now and then, which happened more often than not on the mainland, in a similar mansion, in a similar place, with similar faces throwing it.

A/N: It's done, finally. I hope that you all like this story, I'm quite fond of it myself. Sorry it took so long to finish, it's surprisingly hard to be inspired by anything of late. Thank you for all of you who stuck around this long to read it!


	8. Good-Bye

I shall not be uploading anymore fanfictions. Nothing will be updated and nothing new will be added. Bob69 is a user who took my fanfictions, uploaded them onto his account, and then posted them on their own profile. After reporting them to fanfiction a month ago, they've still got my stories as their's. I am highly offended by this because they obviously stole them, based on when they uploaded them and when I uploaded my stories, but doesn't seem to mind this. I do.

I am sorry for those who follow my stories and like them, but I will not write so someone else can take the credit for what I did. I will not remove my stories, but there will never be another update from me.

Good-bye, and it's been a fun... eight, nine years? I hope you all enjoyed what I did manage to finish and thank you for all your kind reviews you have given me.


	9. Good news! However

The person who has been stealing my stories has been caught. However, looking back on it, I don't really want to write fanfictions anymore. Yes they're fun, and sure they're entertaining, like candy, but I have something else I'm working on. A real, original story with my own characters. I may finish up some stories, but I've been quite wrapped up in my own projects. Thank you to those who support me, have helped me, and read what I've written so far here. When I finish my story I'll be putting it up on Wattpad, see how it does, etc. If you want to find me there and wait for the first draft, look up Faerhlsm on Wattpad.


End file.
